Below the Darkened Blue
by KJayne
Summary: One-shot. Based on the descriptions given in the song 'Beneath a Moonless Sky'. Find out why Christine went searching for Erik and how the desertion of their love made them both feel after their night together. Rated T, Adult themes but very mild. COMPLETE


_**A/N: This story is based on the descriptions given in Beneath a Moonless Sky. Each paragraph shows a different point of view starting with Christine. There are no names given in this story.**_

**'A woman and a man, no more and yet no less.' - Beneath a Moonless Sky.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies.**_

* * *

**Below the Darkened Blue**

It had started so innocently; she had just wanted to find him, as a final goodbye before she wed. She had it figured out in her mind what she wanted but couldn't think of the words to say. Their connection had been forever strong, with her heart and soul pushing her in the right direction to find where he hid. In the darkness she could only rely on their connection to know if it was truly him standing before her, for he said nothing. He held her close breathing in the scent of her hair, tracing gentle fingertips across her supple skin. Their hearts seemed to speak for them, sharing every hope, every dream and every piece of pain they felt for each other.

How she had found him he would never know. He had been hiding out in the most remote place, away from any human contact as he sat in the darkest of rooms, letting hollowness course through him. It had been months since that night he had let her slip through his grasp and into the arms of the somewhat _better_ man. He knew deep down no one could give her the love and adoration like he, but the man she had left with was the better choice for her in all other aspects; he could provide for her, and care for her in a way he never could. So when she walked through the door and into the darkness with him, he couldn't find the words to say. Her perfume wafted to his nostrils in an instant making all thoughts a distant haze. He could hear the gentle rise and fall of her breathing grow heavier with every step she took; he reached out his arms and found her wrists, so small and delicate beneath his long fingered hands. His movements were carefully controlled as he lightly traced his trembling hands up her exposed arms raising goose bumps. He pulled her close; embracing what must surely be his imagination giving him sick torture.

He had stolen kisses from her lips which weren't supposed to be his, and yet she wanted so desperately for them to be. She could feel his pulse quicken with her own as they touched, her fear dissipating as at last their bodies had become one so completely; each movement seemed perfectly choreographed as if they were dancing together in their endless passion play. Every touch sent sparks of electricity to the deepest regions of her soul. She felt endless songs running through her veins which her Angel composed with every stroke of his hands, every kiss from his lips…

Her naked body beneath him made his heart ache. Under the blanket of the night he had only his touch on her skin to help paint a picture within his mind of how truly beautiful she was. He followed the curves of her body with his hands and placed gentle kisses on his favourite parts forcing small gasps from her lips. He committed every movement and every sound to memory all the time knowing that it would never do the real vision justice. She bore all for him, a gesture which made him feel no longer shy. He had removed the mask at her request without hesitation, knowing that she was the one person in the world that he could trust completely with his hideous face.

She had discovered once and for all the truth behind the mask; she had uncovered the man and seen into his soul. He was a seriously misunderstood creature with the pureness of his mind and heart there just dying to be unveiled, and yet he had been shunned in every direction and taken a life of solitude for his own emotional protection. She could feel his swollen lips on her flesh, warm and gentle just like anyone else's. Her fingertips would gently brush the scars of his face as he kissed her deeply; he used to shudder under the touch but as time wore on she could feel his body ease and relax into the gentle pattern of her caress. Tears flooded to her eyes from the emotions within her head and her heart. Surely no one could carry that amount of emotion around; she herself knew she couldn't cope without it spilling over the edge and escaping in the flood of her tears. Her heart was opening so wide to shroud him with love and affection to make up for his pitiful past. As each tear fell silently down her cheek his lips collected them with gentle kisses. She held him tight, sighing into his ear with every move of their love making; they let their actions speak louder than their words with every caress, every kiss, every tear and every sigh.

He had begun to worry that she was regretting her decision once he felt the tears falling from her eyes and running into her soft hair. He had kissed them away, keeping a steady rhythm as not to scare her but also to show her that he meant her no harm. He loved her, and he knew that deep down she felt the same. Their hearts beat as one but his longing still remained to hear her express her love to ease his troubled mind. They made their hearts music deep into the night until the hour before dawn where she finally lay her head down upon his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

And though she had wanted to stay awake, to speak to him and explain everything, her exhaustion had gotten the better of her. She fell asleep within moments, dreaming nothing but sweet dreams. His face appeared often in her dreams, his voice a gentle whisper as he sung her sweet melodies making her spirit soar. Her Angel always lived on, in her mind, her soul and her heart.

With his eyes fully accustomed to the darkness he watched her sleep while he turned the night's events over and over in his mind. He knew of her feelings and of her intentions; she might have found him this night and given him her love, but she was still set to leave as soon as the sun rose to return to her life and wed like nothing had ever happened. He grew ashamed and reached for his porcelain mask to hide what he truly was: a monster. Such an Angel of beauty should not lay with a hideous creature like himself. He did not wish to wait until morning to meet her eye, to have her hide in fear and turn from him in disgust at the realisation of what had occurred that night. He couldn't bear giving her over to that man again, but alas he knew he must. His heart gave dull defeated thumps inside his chest as opposed to the thumps of joy just hours ago. He rose then, and prepared himself to depart, glancing once last time at his love and whispering a goodbye.

The memory was all she had left of that one spectacular night, the night in which she knew she would never forget. Under different circumstances she would have been able to live with it sitting peacefully at the back of her troubled mind, but to wake, after such a magnificent moment in her life, to find the one she loved_ gone_ tore her heart to shreds. The recollection of that night would forever be tainted with desertion and pain. She had cried as her heart broke in two, one half taken with him as he left her for good.

They both knew this had to happen, but neither of them were able to accept the pain they caused to each other's hearts.


End file.
